Stress Relief
by guzaminesmut
Summary: [SMUT] Guzma gets a call from Lusamine. Upon arriving at her office, she asks him a favor to which he doesn't refuse. Guzamine/Oneshot/May or may not make more


**Author's Note:**

I made an account just to post this. Take it. Take this smut. It's pure smut. It's porn, I ain't gotta explain shit. Anyone eighteen (18) and under, turn around right here and now.

The shipping is GUZAMINE aka GUZMA and LUSAMINE so if you don't like it don't read it don't shit on it don't even breathe in its direction because i spent a lot of time on this thank you

I may or may not make more, depending on the feedback I get. I also plan to upload this to AO3 as well. If anyone on tumblr can post this to the #guzamine tag, then that'd be stellar.

Without further ado, Stress Relief.

* * *

It was such a peaceful day, a tranquil day. The sun was a blanket of warmth that all Alolan natives knew, especially the punk that wore nothing but black all the time. How Guzma _hated_ how smoldering it would get, _especially_ since he'd have to leave Po Town; the whiplash of humidity versus the blistering sun was something he wasn't too fond of experiencing. It was his day off, it should've been his day off, but a simple wind chime of a text straight from his boss forced him to lug himself out of bed, ring up the Aether tugboat and set sail for the Foundation via private entryway. It wouldn't really _do_ to have the affiliation between light and darkness become unbound due to wayward eyes, no?

It was such a long and excruciating walk all the way to the office, the Skull boss grunting and groaning as he still felt his clothes a tad chilled still from the downpour his newfound hometown. Each _squelch_ and _squilsh_ of his sneakers tracking onto pristine ivory tile only nailed his thoughts again and again, echoing them in his coconut of a mind. _The fuck you doin', Guz? Today's a Saturday. You should be sleepin'. Turn around, go back to bed. God damnit. The fuck does she want.._

Finally the sleaze had reached the door. He knocked using the flat of his fist. "S'me."

"Come in," said the voice Guzma knew like the back of his hand.

He opened the door to Lusamine's office. Wide, spacey, a view of the botanical gardens below that acted like a sanctuary to all of the Pokemon she kept safe, all of her "children", she called them. He closed the door behind him and scratched the back of his head with the same hand before walking over until he was a formidable distance away.

"I apologize for calling you on your day off. I know that it's not easy arriving here from Po Town under such an unexpected call." Lusamine spoke matter of factly as she shuffled some papers into a folder before placing them in one of the side drawers.

"Tch, whatever." Guzma shook his head, placing both hands on his hips. "What'cha need, ma'am?"

"Hmm." The President nodded as she got up, her heels making audible _clicks_ against the tile floor. She slowly walked around her desk. "Lately, as you may or may not have noticed, it's been taking quite an amount of work on my side in order to integrate Team Skull and Aether Foundation. I've kept you out of it simply not to thrust upon any strain that isn't needed, but while you've been tending to your side, I've been growing more fatigued as of late."

"Uh-huh…" Guzma caught like.. Three-fourths of that. Boss lady was working hard, boss lady was tired. Awesome.

With dainty hands she moved aside her nameplate and some photo frames that stood at the front of her desk and moved them to the side, allowing for a bit of space. Wordlessly she sat herself upon her glass surface, a bird perched on a pedestal.

"That's why I need to take the time to lessen the stress I've placed upon myself through natural means. And this is why I've called you in today, Guzma."

"Huh?"

"Fuck me."

It was the natural gut reaction for Guzma to laugh, to bust out a heavy chortle that rustled all of his muscles. How his voice bounced everywhere between the pristine white walls, how it made a cacophonic mess of the world around him. And it wasn't even because of the _idea_ of it, not; it was over the fact that Lusamine had said the word "fuck". She said _"fuck"!_ Oh gods, oh Arceus, oh worlds above and below that was _rich._ He held his stomach and finally the laughter subdued… Only to allow the shock to swallow his face entire.

" **Y'WANNA WHAT?"**

Lusamine crossed her legs while waiting for her mutt to cool off, and once his jovial outburst subdued she raised a finger and beckoned for him to walk over. She noted the dash of hesitation before she heard him comply, small _squeaks_ of shoes that were almost dry. Lusamine nodded as Guzma came forth; "I thought by being blunt I would be clear enough. I want you, Guzma, to have sex with me. By doing so my body and conscious will be able to naturally soften and my muscles would slack. That _is_ what happens during sex, after all." She pouted. "Does me explaining this in full mean that you're not… _Capable?_ "

"Hell no!" Guzma retorted, his voice lowering mid-spew due to how close he found himself to Lusamine. He was inches away from her, within kicking perimeter. "I've banged a buncha chicks, I know what fuckin' feels like!" Not _entirely_ the answer Lusamine was expecting, but she'd take it.

"Good. So, start whenever you feel ready."

"Eh.." The gangster swallowed. Wait, she meant here and now? Here and _now._ This was such a kill to the mood, so then why was there a rush of tingling down his body? The idea of just, _doing_ Lusamine. On the spot. On command? It shouldn't excite him as much as it did…

"So, just to make sure," he started, which caused his boss to look upon him with patience, "you're saying that you want me to fuck you. To do whatever I damn please to you. So that way you can level your head a bit." Hell, even _saying it himself_ felt like the Twilight Zone. What the absolute hell was going on? Should he even question it? To score with the Aether President herself, that was such a thought to take in.

"That is what I said, yes." She was so close to him, within centimeters of touching. Lusamine's eyes shone as he neared, how she took note of how Guzma's bottom lip quivered so slightly, on how the wrinkles on his face tightened and relaxed as he thought of which move to make.

Like an idiot he asked again. "You're positive about this."

Her tropical eyes thinned, emeralds lacking shine in dulled disappointment. "Are you going to keep doing this?" Lusamine uncrossed her legs, palms flat upon the pristine glass surface of her desk. "If you're not up to the task, then don't waste my time. I could always call in Faba or some other grun-"

Ah, _there_ he was. All it took was just a mere mention of another incompetent lackey for Guzma's lips to crash on Lusamine's as though she were his property. Such a mighty temper, such a belligerent fuse she lit as she slacked her jaw ever so slightly, allowing for the wolf to eat whatever he had desired.

Oh and how the wolf _desired,_ Guzma searching and longing as he consumed the forbidden fruit in front of him. His hands clawed at her back, her fine dress so tight against her skin. Fingernails scraping along fabric worth more than his own name, palms pressing tight as he felt her figure. His tongue tasted sweet liquid gold as he kissed Lusamine, feeling dainty wrists rest like laurels on his shoulders, fingers beginning to entwine in his own locks of ivory. He felt kinglike, letting his tongue slip into the Aether leader's mouth and around her tongue, pulling her into his mouth to allow her the same fancy. It was a godsend that the sleaze had thought to down some mints as he was on the boat; his common sense dictated to be presentable and by the heavens had it paid off.

But even while all the while Guzma was a king in a palace, the prime rib off the roast, there was no denying how _godlike_ Lusamine felt in her own right. All she had to mutter was two simple syllables, all she needed was a simple pull on the leash and like the dog the Skull boss was, he obeyed with no question. Well, with little question. But that was something she could fix in the long run. She tasted it in the air around her, in the steam that surrounded them both how intoxicated the grunt was. If she were to twist her fingers a certain way, ah, yes, there his mouth would yield for her, the dog moving his head to the side in order to ravage her more. By extension did his hands behave the same, his calloused palms feeling tight against her hips moving up to claim the rest of the bounty she had laid for him to scourge.

Thick fingers felt up her small behind, the rough act causing her to let out a faint trill into his mouth. The chirp elicited Guzma to instinctively grope, his digits squeezing around her ass and subtly sinking into dress and skin. No one would've been able to tell from afar or maybe even up close but _damn_ if Lusamine had not such a fine ass hidden underneath her fancily cut attire. He didn't cut her out to be someone who had packed such fine dimension given by how… Angular her silhouette came off to be. With thick massages circulating again and again and feeding more arousal from her mouth to his, Guzma's hands were developing minds of their own as fingertips dragged from below and slid their way to the top.

The Aether President swallowed a growl from the Skull Boss, he biting at her bottom lip and dragging outward as he squeezed roughly at her chest. She moaned in response, not too loudly but just as risqué as she felt herself being felt up and ravaged again, lips crashing once more. Lusamine felt his laugh vibrate into her skin, a dark chuckle as Guzma continued to explore her body without rhyme nor reason. It was such a nice surprise to see, no, _feel_ that rack of the president's hiding under such a short little dress, especially given how _soft_ they were despite the woman's years. The thought of being able to feel the plush skin for real only caused Guzma to breath out another growl, the thought creating a vice around the bottom of his stomach. He could feel himself become hotter, his thumbs brushing against her chest piece before he felt a smidge of softness pebble in his palm.

Oh? With a smirk he moved to massage the president's mounds even further, thumb teasingly flicking at the newfound protrusions. His suspicions proved right, Lusamine's body shivering as he touched her nipples through the cloth; she _was_ a sensitive bitch.

"Damn, girlie.." Guzma pulled back ever so slightly, saliva trailing between both mouths. He glanced down to what he had in his hands before flicking a lustful glare back up to his superior. "Didn't know you were packin' these pups." His tone was husky, heavy and sweat slicked as they both were. With another firm squeeze he chuckled. "They real?"

"How _dare_ you." Lusamine's fingernails dug behind Guzma's neck, the sleaze gifting her with a pained laugh, a pleased laugh. What a damned dog this mutt was. But to allow _him_ of all people to touch her, taste her, _love her…_ Lusamine was a _saint._ With a quaint sigh she revoked her hands, much to Guzma's chagrin. He was about to mouth off, what an absolute cocktease she was, until he saw where her hands were going.

As if of moving sculpture her heavenly toned arms reached behind her, hands lost in golden locks and elbows high in the air. She looked ethereal, as if whatever god out there had made her out of their own flesh and blood, her body so elegantly poised and breasts pushing into his hands. _"If you doubt me, then see for yourself."_

 _Zippppp…_ The sound of a small zipper broke the silence between the beckon and the lusting gaze, Lusamine undoing her neckpiece's bind from behind. Guzma saw the cloth slack, the dress around his hands loosening from the breasts up. So _that's_ how it worked. Huh. He never really did get a backview, what with how up the ass her hair was. How much time did she even waste on her hair, the dog's mind drifted. With a blink did Guzma come back to Alola, watching as her hands moved to pull her neckpiece from her skin, peeling it ever so slowly to tantalize the mutt, to push him _deeper._ He felt his cock throb at the milliseconds slipping, and that's when his mind had slammed on the acceleration. Lightning moved his hands, letting go only to grip and pin Lusamine's hands before they could unwrap _his_ gift.

" _Nah."_ Dusk infiltrated his voice, Guzma's smirk twitching as he felt his lust consume him entirely. _"Allow me,_ _ **boss.**_ _"_

 _ **SLAM!**_ The papers and knick-knacks flew and fell around her as Lusamine felt the world toss her onto her backside. Her wrists were pinned down and she only had a moment to breathe before she felt herself filled with Guzma's tongue once again. Her back arched at the pleasant turn of events; _yes,_ by all _means,_ she wanted to see how he drove him _wild._ Lusamine's moans cloaked her delightfully sweet droplets of a laugh, oh how she still had it, after all these years. It was a blessing that the desk was fortified to withstand even a Bewear's rampage as she felt the man thrust himself upon her, feeling his thickness through both her sheer tights and through his coarse sweatpants. Back and forth, back and forth, oh how he was delighting in making her yearn for _something_ to penetrate her then and there. Slowly her breaths turned steamed as she used her own tongue to search for sweet release, for solace, for a way to fight back. All he needed was a push, she knew…

" _Guzma, dear…"_ How easy it was to manipulate a man. You just needed a sickly sweet octave, you just needed him to believe that he was number one. With a gentle nudge she spread her legs for him, allowing more room just to entice his lust and lust alone. _"Stop playing with me."_

And just like that, just like her beloved Pokémon, he was frozen to her and only her. Halting for but a moment, Guzma took a moment to drink oxygen before laughing, his shoulders rolling like waves. Taking Lusamine's arms like lush ribbon and placing her wrists above her head, Guzma kept hold of his superior as his other hand reached for her oasis beneath her dress.

Whenever he was horny, and he meant _really, really_ horny, like "you will die if you don't nut tonight" horny, Guzma would take himself and jack off to Lusamine. It was such a filthy thing to do, to touch yourself to your own _boss,_ to a woman who would never touch you (which, apparently, Guzma was gladly wrong in that department). One of the details he remembered envisioning so well was her tights; her luscious, luscious silken tights. How they were monochrome and yet defined her legs so, _so_ well. How he longed to run his hands over them, how he wanted to peel them off with his teeth..

But now that he had the actual deal in front of him, he was getting pissed off. _Where do these fuckers even start?!_ Guzma growled as his free hand searched for where the hell Lusamine's stomach began. He didn't want to lose her because _god_ how pathetic would that be? His growls masqueraded the whines he kept in the back of his throat, his hard-on becoming borderline painful as he tried to pull down on her pants. Did she have fasteners? Where were they? This was taking much too long!

 _ **Fuck it!**_

Cloth shredded, interrupting the lusting pants and moans and ripping openly as Guzma couldn't handle himself in his heated moment. Did she call out his name? No? Yes? Maybe? He was deaf right now, the only sound the Skull Boss could hear was his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Looking down to see the mess he made, Guzma swallowed down all of his saliva. Sweet supple skin was spilling, her thick thighs tight against ripped seams. Lusamine's black thong was equally tight against her, and without even looking up close could he see the wet spot that he had dragged out of her.

With a cocky, husky breath did Guzma speak."Ain't every day you get to fuck the Aether president." His fingers pulled the dainty undergarment to the side, revealing the slick, rich mound that which was his nirvana, "so I'm gonna do this shit _**my**_ way."

"By all means," Lusamine responded, having already given into whatever Guzma had wanted a long time ago. The guy already ripped her clothes, what else could he _possibly_ destroy next? "Do as you were told to do."

Guzma slid his index finger into Lusamine with ease, her juices slick and coating every crease and inch of his digit. He pumped it into her not to prepare (although her twitches and writhes under him were delicious to his palate) but to feel just how amazing she was for himself. He hovered over her and continued to hold her down as her lust echoed in the room, the slick squelches of Guzma playing with his boss music to his ears. Eagerly did his middle finger slide in, having to gently push and ease the two finger inside as to not damage nor hurt his Aether president.

Was she happy that he took charge? Certainly. Allowing him to revel in holding her down like a prized possession? Most absolutely. But if there was a single regret floating along Lusamine's foggy conscious, it was that she wish she had something to bite down on; her finger, his neck, _anything._ The moans and pants coming from her mouth were filling more and more, squeaks turning into long shudders, shudders turning into wispy whimpers. Would Guzma ever be on Lusamine's level? Heavens no. But he was climbing the ranks fast, most certainly passing even her most beloved grunts…

Her body jumped as he removed slimy fingers from her insides, the brute giving a careless flick at her clit as exited. With gusto did Guzma slip his thick tongue in between his fingers, his spine trilling with a quake as he tasted Lusamine. If he were any other man he'd take his time to savor her, to eat her out, have her become putty in his hands and then make her suck him off in return.

But no. Guzma was an eager dog, a petty dog. He wanted to come and he wanted it _now._ Faba wasn't going to _get_ to see Lusamine like this, _no other grunt was going to have this dominance over Lusamine like this._ Guzma was drugged with the nicotine of lust and he wasn't going to share _any_ of it. Without breaking eye contact with the woman under her, the Skull boss loosened his pants with his messy hand, the article of clothing dropping to his ankles. His erection was hard and stiff against the band of his boxers, the rock solid length bursting free as he dropped his boxers as well.

" _Hah,"_ Guzma grunted as he touched himself for the moment, precum already slick at the tip of his cock. With his index and middle fingers did he tease himself, rubbing his sensitive head and making himself even slicker for entry. With what little patience he had left, he poised himself at her walls. _"Get ready, prez. I'm about to show you what destruction feels like."_

" _Mmmn."_ Lusamine's moan made Guzma's cock throb, _"Either shut up or use that mouth for something useful.."_

" _ **Tch."**_ With a scowl he pushed, forcing himself in _just_ to hear that gasp ring out of her pretty little neck. Immediately her walls clenched at the feeling of him inside and it took him all the strength in the world not to come then and there. _Easy, Guz. Easy…_ With gruff pants did he push himself in more and more, his knees briskly touching Lusamine's prim and proper desk before finally pushing against them. Her legs felt divine against his rough skin, the mesh of skin spilling from torn tights was to _die_ for.

Musical notes of strained moans came from Lusamine as she felt Guzma enter her. How long has it been since another man had been inside her? All this time she had relied on her own self and her toys to satiate her need, but feeling molten pleasure slide within her was bringing her to her brink. Every time her body relax did it tense again and again, waves of pleasure rolling about in her body as it pooled in the bottom of her stomach. Once Guzma's hips met with Lusamine's did the both have a truce of pleasure, the both of them sighing in exasperated sync. Lusamine had finally engulfed him to the hilt, and with a strained groan Guzma bit onto his bottom lip in sweetened frustration. She looked so _soft_ under him, and it was finally time to _destroy her._

His thrusts held a slick, solid pace at first before he sped up to a quick tempo; he wasn't going to waste time going slow and steady, not when the two of them were dying to drown in afterglow. With a hand roughly holding her wrists above her head and fingernails digging into her sweet skin, all Lusamine could do was watch and feel as her Skull boss fucked her raw and hard. Their hips kissed as furiously as they were moments before, Guzma's smirk twisting as he felt her rich and royal pussy milk his length with each thrust. His chain clattered against his chest, each breath filling and emptying his body as he added more to his rhythm. Absentmindedly he glossed over her body, seeing how she rocked her hips in time and how while even being restrained the president was still giving her all to heighten her experience. Lusamine's perfect body was writhing, panting, bouncing in time to his own sweaty heartbeat… And that was when he noticed, his gaze hungrily locked onto her loose dress top, that he wasn't finished unwrapping his gift.

His form eclipsed Lusamine's like the moon to the sun, how his behemoth-like size and height overshadowed her both in business and in pleasure. His other hand that was just freely minding its own business had snaked up her body and cupped a breast tightly before continuing on and gripping her neckpiece, yanking down on the top and releasing the bounty that Lusamine claimed to be natural. The president herself could only gasp not in surprise but at the feeling of her fabric being ripped down; it's not like she didn't have any spares, no, but any small rip to her dress was echoed in heartstrings. Half-lidded emeralds looked back to hungry onyx, a small playful smirk dancing upon the Aether leader's lips.

She didn't even need to say anything, her breasts rolling on her chest and bouncing with each fervent thrust being all the Skull boss needed to push him into plunging further into her folds. He slammed harder into her as though to subdue his need to come right then and there as he wrapped a hand around her right ivory mound. Without hesitation he began to grope as he fucked, Guzma licking his lips as he eyed the other breast and how alone it looked. _I'm not gonna be able t'hold it in.. Hnn.._

Lusamine observed her pet as he thought, her mind half-thinking if he was going to do something or not. But her other half, her more dominant half, was giving in to the pleasure at hand. Every time a thumb brushed over her nipple she squirmed, her delicate sighs like frosting on a cake. Her perfect body was being ravaged, taken, used, and all she could do was to submit to her desires then and there. Finally Guzma regained his balls of steel and Lusamine couldn't keep in a cry even if she bit her bottom lip as she felt his tongue melt upon her other breast. The hand around her wrist grew tighter, Lusamine not caring if he would leave behind bruises just so long as her darling dog got what he had wanted. His tongue swirled about and caused her to arch her back, Lusamine keeping all of the moans that she can in her throat as she fell the Skull boss growl and grunt with every shock of pleasure. _This is too much.. At this rate.._

Once again the sun and moon were in sync, with tight slick walls squeezing around a hard throbbing member in perfect rhythm. Time and again did the two moan or quake in mirror likeness, Guzma deep breaths and Lusamine's light squeaks mixing to make the sweetest euphoria imaginable. Back and forth did the fluidity of edging pleasure pass between each other like waves until one twitch too many caused the Skull boss to bite down. His Aether president cried out in lustful pain, Guzma growling at the epiphany of Lusamine being a kinky bitch before removing himself from her breast and leaning forward on top of her. A knee propped itself on top of the desk as he moved, allowing himself to pierce Lusamine even more with each quickening thrust.

His mouth was right next to her ear, Guzma panting as he tried to form words. He was close. _"Tell me where y'want it.."_ The Skull boss gasped out, edging his orgasm and trying to leash it for just a moment longer. He felt his insides burn with a need to burst, but he just needed to know where.

" _Hah, hah… What did I say earlier, Guzma?"_ Lusamine's lips poised as a sincere sneer of a smirk, lips curved as she felt Guzma's cock throb within her. _**"Fuck me."**_

Like the dog he was, he came on command; her voice was liberation that stung like the crack of a whip as he thrusted, pounded, stilled as orgasm washed over him. His legs trembled as he spilled all of his seed into Lusamine's pussy. Would she end up pregnant? Would she not end up pregnant? Who fucking _cared,_ all that matter was the release, the thrill, the high as the Skull boss felt his own essence spill from her hole, Lusamine's cavern clenching down as she finally reached her own high. How the sleazy Skull felt the president's body arch into his, how she twitched and convulsed with shockwaves of numbing euphoria. She held in the most of her outburst save for one outcry that had started with a high gasp and ended with a low sigh. Such a screech made Guzma's insides feel like jelly, especially with how he felt like molten lava. With a grunt he collapsed onto Lusamine, his hand _aching_ as he finally unbound the president of his grip.

The sun and moon were both numb, limbs moving and trying to make sense as to where they were. With an extra shiver Guzma pulled out and removed himself from inside Lusamine, the slick release drawing out a small moan from the president under him.

"S'felt good, huh.." Guzma panted once he finally found his way back to his body. With a grunt he shifted his weight and held himself up as to not continue crushing the woman under him.

"I suppose." Lusamine chimed. Finally feeling her hands again, she lifted them to play with Guzma's hair. Her emerald vision was glossed over, the woman still in high heavens from her climax. Guzma could feel her body purr in delight. "It's not the worst I've had, at least."

That earned a chuckle from the Skull boss, to which Lusamine simply smiled. "So, this gonna be a one time thing, then? Because by the way you were moaning it sounded like this could be something that should be a habit…"

Dogs were so stupid. Lusamine held her tongue as she played with the man's hair, lost in thought as her fingers twirled around his locks. She led him on if only for moments, little seeds of doubt left to dwell in the Skull boss. That's how you'd hook them, after all.

"You did do as you were told. I'll be sure to keep you on speed dial." A smile. "You _are_ my boy, after all."


End file.
